True Stefaeniye
by LuvStefaeniye
Summary: What happens when Max's daughter works at Mad Style?  * COMPLETE *
1. Chapter 1

~*~True Stefaeniye~*~

~*~Chapter One~*~

One day True walked into her office to find a girl about her age sitting there.

"Who are you?" she asked. The girl stood up. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a Tshirt with a panther on it, distressed jeans, and Converse she drew on with Sharpie. She looked so cool.

"I'm Stefaeniye," she said. "I'm Max's daughter."

"That's cool," True said. "I didn't know Max had a daughter."

"I was at boarding school," Stefaeniye said. "Dad makes me go there." She looked down at her feet. She was ashamed of having to go to her school.

"Boarding school is so cool!" True said. She didn't know what kind of school Stefaeniye went to.

"Anyways I'm here to be a model and a designer," Stefaeniye said. "I was a model in my school fashion show, so I'm really good at it."

"I need a model!" True said. "I have to show a new design to everyone today and I need someone to wear it!"

"I'll wear it!" Stefaeniye said.

She put on the dress that True designed. It was really pretty. It was blue and knee-length and the neckline was off the shoulder. Stefaeniye looked beautiful.

When she had to show everyone the dress, she walked down the runway like a professional model. Everyone cheered for her.

"I don't like the dress," Max said.

"What if it was green instead?" Stefaeniye asked.

"Good idea!" Max said. "You should design the next dress. You're creative."

Stefaeniye smiled. "Thanks Dad! I'm gonna be the best designer ever!"

True was jealous. She was the best designer ever, but she had to admit Stefaeniye had a good idea.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~True Stefaeniye~*~

~*~Chapter Two~*~

Stefaeniye got her own office next to True's. True's friends kept coming in to visit her.

True was really annoyed because she didn't like Stefaeniye but her friends were cool.

Lulu and Ryan were hanging out in there one day and then Jimmy came by.

"Hi cousin," Stefaeniye said to Jimmy.

"He's your cousin?" Lulu asked.

Stefaeniye nodded. "Max is my dad and he's Jimmy's uncle."

"Oh okay," Lulu said. "True was jealous because she thought you liked him but that would be gross so she'll stop being jealous."

Stefaeniye laughed. "That would be gross!"

"I'm gonna go see True," Jimmy said. "You don't have mail today Stefaeniye."

Stefaeniye sat down at her desk and started drawing a shirt. It was a really cool shirt.

Ryan looked over her shoulder. "That's a cool design," he said.

Stefaeniye blushed. She thought Ryan was cute.

"Are you going to show that design to Max?" Lulu asked.

Stefaeniye nodded, and took the design to Max's office. True was already there and she was showing Max a shirt that looked almost the same.

"You stole my design!" Stefaeniye said.

"No, you stole my design!" True said.

"I know how we can settle this," Max said. "We'll have a contest! Everyone in the building will judge."

"That's not fair!" True said. "Everyone likes Stefaeniye more!"

"Don't worry," Stefaeniye said. "I'll make sure everyone pays attention to our designs instead of who they like better." Stefaeniye was a really nice person.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~True Stefaeniye~*~

~*~Chapter Three~*~

Stefaeniye and True showed up to work the next day ready to have a designing contest. They were going to design a bunch of outfits and people had to vote for the best one.

The first thing they had to design was a shirt. True drew an orange shirt with pink sleeves. It looked ugly.

Stefaeniye designed a Tshirt with an awesome design of birds and musical notes that looked so cool. Everyone voted for her shirt and she won.

Next they had to design a pair of pants. Stefaeniye was really bad at doing pants, but it was the only thing she was bad at. True won. Stefaeniye promised herself that she'd do better next.

During the lunch break between rounds, Max came over to the girls. "Just so you know, I've decided to fire whoever loses! Even though you're my daughter Stefaeniye. I have to be fair."

Both girls were really nervous now and promised to do better.

Next they had to design a dress. True designed something really ugly that looked like a trash bag.

Stefaeniye designed a really punk dress that had torn lace on the edges and had holes with fishnets underneath. It was so awesome. She won.

The last thing they had to do was design a hat. Stefaeniye was feeling really good because she was in the lead. Also she wasn't going to get fired because she was Max's daughter.

Stefaeniye drew a cool black cowboy hat, but True had an awesome fedora. True won.

Stefaeniye was really upset. She didn't know what would happen because they tied.

"Tomorrow we'll have another contest!" Max announced. "You two have to make one of your designs and model it for everyone and then we'll vote again!"

Stefaeniye smiled. She was so going to win tomorrow!

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~True Stefaeniye~*~

~*~Chapter Four~*~

The next day Stefaeniye was making her cool punk dress for the contest. She really hoped she'd win.

Ryan was talking to her while she sewed. "You're going to win," he said. "You're really pretty."

Stefaeniye smiled. "Thanks! If I win, will you go out with me?" She blushed. She couldn't believe she just said that.

Ryan grinned. "Sure."

Stefaeniye was really nervous about this. She thought that she might lose and then she'd be fired! Also Ryan wouldn't go out with her!

Her dress was really cool looking and fit her really well. She looked hot.

When it was time for the contest, Stefaeniye went first. She walked down the runway and she looked amazing. She modeled her dress like a real model would have. Everyone cheered really loud for her.

Then True went. She was wearing her ugly shirt. She walked down the runway but she tripped. Everyone laughed at her.

"Stefaeniye wins!" Max said. Everyone was really happy for Stefaeniye.

Ryan hugged Stefaeniye and told her, "I'm taking you to a really cool place for our date. It's so cool that you won."

"True, I'm sorry, you're fired," Max said to True. True started crying.

"You shouldn't fire her, Dad," Stefaeniye said. "She did the best she could."

"You're right," Max said. "True, you're not fired."

True smiled and said to Stefaeniye, "Thanks! You're really nice."

Stefaeniye smiled. She was really happy now.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	5. Chapter 5

~*~True Stefaeniye~*~

~*~Chapter Five~*~

A few months later, Max retired.

He gave the whole company to Stefaeniye, because she was really smart and deserved it.

Stefaeniye was a good boss. She made everyone working for her really happy.

She was friends with True now so she let her keep working there.

Stefaeniye was also dating Ryan now. They were really happy together.

Stefaeniye had a really great life.

~*~The End~*~


End file.
